Only You
by yugurehikari96
Summary: Hirato is being a jerk as always. Akari and Tsukitachi? Akari's past with Uro is still haunting him. After a single night Akari's world will turn upside down. Will he forget about his past? Will he learn to trust Hirato? What's the deal between Hirato and Tsukitachi promise? Warnings: LOVE TRIANGLE! Ratings may go up. Anyways I really suck at summaries but please enjoy the story.


A/N:** I would like to apologize first if there are any errors available. This is my First story for Karneval so please go easy on me as English is not my mother language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Karneval.**

* * *

_The wind is softly caressing the blonde's cheeks. Opal orbs narrowed and supple pinkish lips are pouting as the blonde's gaze searches for a familiar mocha hair brunette. He lets a long sigh escaped his lips._

**_"...stupid. Why is he taking so long.." _**_the blonde muttered softly, eyes cast down to the lush green grass he was sitting on._

**_" Akari -chan! _**_**Hey! "** Akari's eyes then widened, lips curving into a smile at the shout of his name. He quickly stand and rush over to the brunette, his smile is now replaced with a frown._

_**" Uro. You're late! I thought you w..weren't coming" **Akari lets a pout out stating that he is clearly upset. Uro smiled. 'So cute', he thought. He ruffled Akari's hair fondly._

_**" Gomen ne? Something came up. Forgive me? " **Uro let a brilliant smile adorned his face. Blushing a few shades of red, little Akari can only stare at his long time crush. Akari often wonders if Uro is purposely trying to stop his heart with that smile of his. He stared at the brunette's face. His eyes are a beautiful red-orange in color seems to mimic the sunset everytime he gazes into them.  
_

_**" Akari -chan, Earth to Akari -chan " **He was brought back to reality by Uro's face which is really close to his face. Akari can practically feel his face turning as ripe as a tomato. He pushed Uro to the ground hard and a 'umph" sound could be heard from the other fair skinned boy._

_**" Stupid Uro! Hmph! " **Akari stomped away unsuccessfully hiding his face from a now smirking Uro.  
_

_' Kawaii! ' Uro chuckled and lifts himself up. He catches up to him. Akari suddenly stopped his hands in fists and bangs covering his face. Uro stands behind him worried plastered on his handsome face._

_**" What's wrong Akari -chan? Why did you stopped? " **Akari extends his hand to tug on Uro's jacket, his gaze still casts down._

**_" Akari -chan...Kawaii~ " _**_the brunette squeal. The blond just glared at him trying to intimidate the smile that is now decorating Uro's feature but failing as the blush on his face was only successful making his pout cuter._

_**" Alright. Alright. Shall we get going? " **Uro took Akari's hand and Akari could only manage to let a small smile on his lips._

* * *

**~0~ Present ~0~**

Akari is now face to face with the man who he admittedly hates. He couldn't fathom why Hirato is always successful in making his blood boiled by any means necessary. Does he really enjoy seeing him angry? He could never understand.

The Research Tower is currently full of injured Circus's members that have been badly injured after the raiding of the Kafka mansion. The doctor quickly tends to Karoku who has been rescued and is really in a bad condition. The nurses helps to treat the other patients with mild injuries, commonly burns from the explosion of Kafka mansion. After he succeeded in keeping Karoku alive by going through long hours of surgery, his last patient is none other than the bastard Hirato. The nurses were eager to tend to him but he casts them a smile that could make any woman melt and refuses them politely and trailed behind Akari to the his office.

After they arrive the doctor proceed in examining Hirato's wounds. They weren't that serious, just a few minor cuts and bruises from the previous battle. This confirms the doctor's suspicion of the second captain's tendencies to make him angry on purpose by making him work after the tiring surgery earlier. Grabbing a few bandages and antiseptics from the drawer, the doctor asks the captain to take off his clothes for further examination just to make sure there weren't any injuries that is left untended. The captain's coat is discarded first, followed by the tie and white uniform underneath stained with dry blood. Afraid that the wounds would get infected the doctor quickly helped the younger man seeing as the other is wasting a lot of time.

" My, my, so eager Akari -san. Do you really want me to strip that badly? Ouch-" the doctor purposely presses hard on the cut on the captain's left arm when he was applying antiseptic.

" Akari -san I never knew you are the sadistic type."

" Shut up! " the doctor's eyebrows are knitted together and he could feel a potential migraine coming.

" Maybe you can shut me up with other things " a smirk is now coming its way to Hirato's face.

" That's it! Die there for all I care " Akari knows that he is not fooling anyone because those kind of injuries does not kill a person. The tall man chuckles and move to stand behind Akari. The doctor spun around and was surprised to see the captain's face close to his, causing a tint of red to arise on his cheeks.

" S..top it! W..what're you doing? " the captain silently watch the doctor like a predator trying to claim its prey. He somehow manage to corner the resisting doctor and pinned both of his hands to the wall, seeing the blush on the doctor's face caused the sadistic streak in him to tease the older male.

Akari can feel the other man's breath ghosting near his earlobe sending shivers down his spine. He can feel his own body temperature rise and finds himself panting. The captain's body is so close to him. _Thump. Thump_. His heart is now racing as if he just run a marathon. ' Why is my heart thumping so loudly?' He should be feeling disgusted by this but somehow that idea is thrown ot the window when he felt Hirato's tongue playing with his earlobe.

" H..Hirato..s..sto-" Akari bit his hand to stop the moan that was threatening to slip from the doctor's pink lips.

BAM! The door was opened suddenly by the loud captain from the Circus's First Airship.

" Akari -chan~ have you seen Hir- " the Tsukitachi's eyes widened at the site that greeted him.

Akari swear that his heart almost stop at that moment. What would the other captain think? Feeling Hirato's attention is now directed at the disturbance, the doctor quickly pushed the taller male as hard as he could. Hirato stumbled backwards and the doctor took this opportunity to escaped and bolted towards the door.

* * *

He could still feel his heart beating rapidly and the still available flush on his cheeks is not helping in any way. What was that bastard thinking? Surely, if that was supposed to be a joke it has gone to far. Finally in his sanctuary, which is his bedroom, he quickly closed the door behind him. The blonde's form slowly sliding down the door. He brought his knees towards himself wrapping his arms around it. The action from earlier is not something new but it only manage to bring back a lot of painful and sad memories that he tried to erased since long ago to resurface. The room was dark, lighted by the moonlight shining through his windows. He just wants the past to be gone. He thought that he had forgotten about it but somehow that _man_ always manages to find him no matter where he goes. He _hat__es_ him and after what he has done to his family. He swore to get revenge on him but a certain someone manage to coax him out of it.

_Flashback:_

_" Ne Akari -chan, what are you thinking? You always have the same expression on. Are you trying to get revenge at Hirato for lying about you earlier? " Akari's face remains emotionless. The red-head was greeted with silence. They were standing on the balcony of Akari's office at Kuronomei Academy. It was really chilly outside as it was winter. They stared at the stars decorating the night sky, their surroundings quite as the students are now asleep. The silence was broken as Ahari spoke._

_" Is it wrong to get revenge on someone that practically destroys your life..." he whipered. It doesn't come out as a question but more as a statement. He could feel the younger male's eyes on him._

_" It's up to you really. I find this sort of stuff boring. Always the same thing, killing. People always try to find the easy way out." the blond's attention now on his student._

_"What do you mean? If someone killed the person that you love you won't be saying that."_

_" Did someone did that to you Akari -chan? " the blond's eyes narrowed and the red-head was greeted with silence again._

_" Sure it is not easy to let go of that person that takes everything away from you- " the blond gazes at the male's face. His eyes seem so distant and longing._

_"- but killing someone would only make you the same as the one that killed them. Even if you are satisfied, it would still haunt you to the day you die "_

_Akari was rendered speechless. He was right. He could only stare at the young man's profile. He was handsome and he was also one of the best students in Kuronomei. The younger turned his head to him and gave him a warm smile that he has never seen the red-head given to anyone before. He could feel the glow of his smile melting and warming his cold heart. The corner of his lips curved upwards in a small smile._

_" Yeah. Thank you. "_

_End of flashback._

" Stupid Hirato and his stupid jokes...I'm so tired " the doctor arise from his position and heads towards the bed. After curling himself to a ball he felt his eyelids drooping. He could finally catch his long needed sleep after all that had happened, mumbling about 'stupid idiots' and 'bruises'.

* * *

Meanwhile Hirato was dressing himself and a small smirk plastered on his lips from the scenario earlier. The doctor was so irresistible when flustered the way he was earlier so much so that Hirato couldn't keep his hands away.

" He's going to hate you more than he is now, not that I mind after your little act earlier. " Tsukitachi was glaring at him.

" He already does but if it was you, wouldn't you do the same as m- " Hirato sentenced was cut off as Tsukitachi moves to grabs his collars, gold eyes piercing Hirato's violet ones.

" You, listen carefully, if you intend to treat him like your other lovers then stay away from him " the red-head's spat venomously. Hirato could only gaze at his partner, face devoid of emotions.

" He deserves a lot more after what he has been through. We both agreed on this! You promised that you're not going to hurt him! Do you intended to break that promise? " Hirato can feel the rage coming out from Tsukitachi's aura but it didn't give him the right to accuse him of breaking their promise. He slaps Tsukitachi's hands away.

" I never said that I would go back on our promise did I? Besides we both know that I would never hurt him. I may hurt others but not him..." Hirat said in a whisper. His eyes bore into Tsukitachi, no lies, no trickery. Hirato's eyes were honest and he could only feel guilty for doubting his friend even though they have been together for so long.

" I...I'm sor-"

" Its okay. I know what he means to you. Besides, if I was in your shoes earlier, I would have acted a lot worse. Now if you would excuse me. " Hirato bows and exits the room leaving Tsukitachi whose face now decorated with a troubled smile. He lets out a small laugh.

" Haha...he would've definitely done something a lot worse, " the first airship captain closed the door with a soft click but unbeknownst to them. A figure has been standing outside the balcony listening to all their conversations. The shadowed figure smirks.

" Finally, a _weakness. Must tell Master. Must tell master_. " the shadow slowly disappear leaving no traces but only the wind of misfortune.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the story guys. I know there must be many errors in this because this is not beta-ed. I'm still new to this writing stuff so if some of you**

**guys would kindly give me your reviews or opinion in the story it would help a lot. I will try harder for the next chapter. ( actually I'm still working on it ,)**


End file.
